


Together

by Luthien



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People notice them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Dalek'.

People notice them together. Sometimes, it's scandalised whispers of, "He must be at least twice her age!" Rose suppresses a smile: if only they knew that's not the half of it. Other times, it's less amusing, like when that tree-woman, Jabe, asked straight out if Rose was the Doctor's concubine.

They're wrong, all of them, and she told them so. The Doctor's beyond all that, bigger than all that.

So she told them.

_"Oh, Rose, they're all dead."_

The Doctor looks small and lost, and infinitely old and alone. But he's not.

He's not.

He has Rose, and they're... together.


End file.
